Tales of the Witchblade Issue 3
Tales of the Witchblade Issue 3 is the third of nine part Witchblade comics series, which focus on other wielders of the Witchblade. This is the first part of story focused around Witchblade wielder, Selena Lauren called Screw The World. Synopsis The story of Selena Alice Lauren, the Witchblade wielder of year 2097. Characters * John Chimu * Selena Lauren * Esther Dannen * Native Guide * Geoffrey Kuhn * Getz Muller * Workbench * Mutated Woman Plot Summary The future is green with vast jungles covering the cities. There is no aging, there is no disease or madness. There is no death. The story with a first murder in six years. Detective John Chimu comes to his first crime seen. Volunteer forensic discovery team member, Esther Dannen stops him, not knowing he is a cop. Dannen was expecting a different cop to handle the case, a notable detective named Kenneth Pezzini, who has dealt with murders cases before they completely disappeared. Chimu explains that Pezzini is offworld for three weeks. Going through the scene, Chimu learns that the victims name is a Geoffrey Kuhn, who worked as behavioral psychologist, whose missing his eyes, ears, nose, mouth and hands. Esther reveals that there is another dead body belonging to Getz Muller, Khun's secretary. Muller was murdered after he had sex with the killer. Chimu gets sick of the scene and just requests that a written report be given to him and leaves the scene. Later that evening, Chimu places an anti-age treament patch on his arm while contemplating on the case. He asks his home computer to locate someone who can help him with his first murder case. The computer selects Kenneth Pezzini, but Chimu said he needs someone who is a day away. The computer selects a woman who lives in Downtown Manhattan who had helped the police solve mystery slayings before. Chimu gives a worried look as he gets the information of the woman. In the morning, Chimu meets with his native guide who takes him to Downtown. While on route, Chimu takes a look at the information regarding Selena Lauren. He finds out that Selena Alice Lauren is a former intelligence agent before the Days of the Acceleration. She dealt with transcontinental career killers that Federal Intelligence used to handle, but this caused her to lose herself and go crazy. She quit the force, only to be discovered six months later making homemade porn films packed with subliminal messages. She was arrested for coercion of men to do illegal acts using narcotic therapy. She vanished after that and later was spotted in Downtown New York where she joined other people who doesn't want to be part of the New World, but are free from arrest and extradition. Suddenly, his native guide is killed by a projectile. As his car crashes, Chimu is confronted by a group of men, wearing black and heavily armed. Chimu decides to hide in an alley way as the men open fire on him. He manages to hit his burning car, which cause an explosion, killing the attackers. In the alley way, Chimo is approached by an attractive woman wearing animal fur, which disgusts Chumu. Before he can do anything, the mysterious lady overpowers him and bites Chimu's tongue with her snake-like tongue causing him to lose consciousness. He wakes up in a hostel like place, with naked people lying around with strange alienesque tentacles in their head. The tentacle begin to detach itself from each person as Chimu readied himself to leave the place. Suddenly Selena walks into the room. She said she is interested in doing the case if he will guarantee her safe passage and no persecution be given to her while the case is ongoing. Chimu reluctantly agrees and sets his computer to do Selena's request. While doing this, he notices the tentacles returning to the gauntlet on Selena's hand. Chimu recognizes Selena's gauntlet as the Witchblade. He read about it in one of the things from the police files before the Days of the Accelaration. Selena doesn't answers about the Witchblade, but mentioned they already have to move as her link to her people is now closed. They will now awaken and it may spell trouble to them. The two leave as the people began to wake up asking Selena not to disconnect. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Tales of the Witchblade